finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Belias
Belias, the Gigas is a recurring creature from the world of Ivalice. He appears as a four-armed giant with ram-like horns. Belias has appeared as both a Summon of Fire and one of the Lucavi, and is associated the sign Aries, the Ram, which is visible by his horns. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII Belias is the first Esper obtained. From his power of Fire, Belias's color sign is Red. He is referred to as the Mesha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its Zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Belias resists damage from Axes and Hammers. Belias is found in the Tomb of Raithwall guarding King Raithwall's tomb. He is the only Esper that must be summoned during the main storyline, to open the gate to the Giruvegan. Though the player may assign him to any party member, in the [[Final Fantasy XII (manga)|''Final Fantasy XII manga]] Belias's glyph is emblazoned on the back of Ashe's hand to mark his servitude to her. Belias can be unlocked in the Sky Pirate's Den in the Clan Primer. By acquiring every Esper, including Zodiark, the player gets the award of High Summoner. Belias is also Ashe's summon in the playable demo. Belias's license costs 10 LP, and he requires one Mist Charge to summon. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings At the Yapih Caverns, after taking care of Ba'Gamnan, the party attempts to hunt down the Judge of Wings to the Dais of the auracite. Before they can approach her, she summons Belias to attack the party. After defeating Belias, as well as a whole horde of Fire Yarhi, the party gets closer to the Judge. However, Belias was only a distraction; the Judge of Wings has now had enough time to summon Bahamut, the ultimate summon. After the following scenes, the party can access Belias on the Ring of Pacts. Belias is a Rank III Magical (Ranged) Fire summon. Vaan learns his Quickening after defeating him. *'Painflare': Deals heavy Fire damage to one foe. *'Firaja': Deals heavy Fire damage to all foes in range. Final Fantasy XIV Belias-Egi is an egi-summon used by Tristan Nightflicker during the boss fight against him in the "Primal Burdens" quest. Belias-Egi shares the same model with Ifrit-Egi, although it is much larger and has a purple hue. Belias, the Gigas itself appears as the second boss in the Ridorana Lighthouse alliance raid. Similar to its appearance in ''Final Fantasy XII, Belias is able to use Fire IV (Firaja in Japanese) and Hellfire. Belias also has access to Crimson Cyclone and its versions of Ifrit-Egi known as Gigases, referring to Belias-Egi from the 2.0 Summoner quest line. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Belias (also known as Velius) is one of the Lucavi and the second fought in the storyline. Dormant in the Aries auracite, Belias awoke as Wiegraf Folles, who held its stone, crawled out of Orbonne Monastery with mortal wounds, and immediately offered to save his life in exchange for him to join the Lucavi. Wiegraf accepted and was transformed into the Gigas, as Ramza watched in awe. He then left the monastery to join the Knights Templar. Wiegraf, or Belias, later participated in The Horror of Riovanes alongside his leader, Folmarv Tengille, slaughtering several guards of Riovanes. Wiegraf was confronted by Ramza, and defeated, which triggered his transformation into the Gigas. Meanwhile, Ramza's comrades arrived and together they banished the Gigas back into the Stone. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Belias returns as a Scion. A unit must be equipped with the Gigas Pendant to summon him. His attack, Hellfire, deals heavy Fire damage to all foes. TA2Belias.jpg|Belias's artwork. FFTA2 Hellfire.png|Belias. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Belias appears as a boss and summon. PFF Belias.png|''FFT boss sprite. |PFF Belias FFXII.png|''FFXII'' boss sprite. PFF Belias Icon.png|Summon icon. PFF Belias Sprite.png|''FFXII'' summon sprite. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Belias FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy XII boss. FFRK Belias & Archaeodaemon FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics'' boss. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Belias appears as a fire-element ability card. His ability is Fira which is a mage ability that allows a cone fire attack. He produces four fire orbs in battle. He possesses the extra skills Break Exploiter, Elemental Return and Weakness Breaker. His auto-ability is Attack Up+3%. He can be obtained from the Ability Card Shop or through Summoning. Belias also appears as a Sicarius Externus in the Ring of Braves. Like other incarnations, he is a Fire-element enemy. He uses the single-target Gigas Staff to attack one player, Firaja to attack all players, and Eternal Flame to attack all players and give them the negative effect Oil. Oil makes magic Fire attacks from both Belias and guards deal much higher damage, making the removal of it a high priority. It can be removed by using Water Element Drive or casting Esuna. When Belias's HP gets low or its guards are defeated, Belias casts Hellfires on the group to deal massive Fire damage. In addition to the ability card Belias, which provides Fira, there is also an ability card for Belias Sicarius, giving the ability Eternal Flame. Unlike the ability used by Belias in the Ring of Braves, it does not apply Oil. It has damage focus for Mage, Ranger, and Warrior classes, while having a break focus for Monk classes. MFF Belias Model.png Mobius - Belias R3 Ability Card.png|R3 ability card. MFF War God Belias - Mage.jpg|Mage card. MFF War God Belias - Monk.jpg|Monk card. MFF War God Belias - Ranger.jpg|Ranger card. MFF War God Belias - Warrior.jpg|Warrior card. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Ultima appears on a card. Gallery XII belias render.png|Battle render. Belias TCG.png|Trading card. Etymology Category:Summons in Ivalice de:Belias es:Belias it:Belias